


Fifty-Five Days

by RomanaOnCaprica



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 55 Fiction, Drabble, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty-five days of Rory and Amelia Williams, making a life for themselves in 1925 New York City.</p><p>(55 chapters of 55 fiction, after the events of <i>The Angels Take Manhattan</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> The 'entire work' button is your friend.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. Subscribe for notifications of new chapters.

Rory stood on the ground he would one day be beneath. In that moment, the worst moment of his life, he thought he’d never see her again. All he could do was hope that out of everything, a stone statue wouldn't keep them apart.

“Hey stupid face.”

That was the best moment of his life.


	2. Day Two

Amy woke up, her back sore. They’d spent almost the entire night wandering, enjoying each other’s company, before resting on a park bench and unintentionally drifting off to sleep.

She looked out at the quiet landscape and thought of everything she’d given up.

Leaning over, she kissed Rory on the cheek. “You were worth it.”


	3. Day Three

“Well, if we run out of options, there’s always my famous kissing skills.” Amy laughed, waving around the newspaper. Rory rolled his eyes and snatched it back off her, turning it back to the job advertisements page.

“Here’s one. Secretary. Typing skills essential.” He smiled at the thought of Amy trying to operate a typewriter.


	4. Day Four

“That’s it. Everything else they don’t recognise as real money.” Rory looked at the change from the coffees he’d bought in 2012.  
“It’s worth a lot now,” she looked at his worried face and smiled. “The Doctor’s gone for hundreds of years without money.”  
“He also has a TARDIS and sonic screwdriver.”  
“Relax, we'll manage.”


	5. Day Five

Amy looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror, smoothing out the skirt she’d bought with one of Rory’s coins. She realised how much she’d changed. Travelling with the Doctor had given her wrinkles.

If they could get jobs, maybe they really could settle in the simplicity of 1925. 

Maybe things really would be okay.


	6. Day Six

“I suppose I need someone to help me out after hours,” the old man said, leaning against one of his fruit stands. “But I warn you, it’s hard work and pay isn't much.”  
“I assure you, I can handle it,” Rory said, feeling confident. After defending the Pandorica for 2000 years, nothing was hard work.


	7. Day Seven

“We can’t live here forever,” Rory looked at the room he’d rented with the last of his money.   
“I’ve got that interview. Maybe we can look at renting a flat- sorry, _apartment_.”  
Rory sighed. “One week and we’re closer to settling down than we’ve ever been.”  
Amy went quiet. “I still miss that life, though.”


	8. Day Eight

“I got the job!” Amy cried, walking out of the white hospital building. “You are looking at Dr George’s new copy typist.” Rory ran up to her and kissed her.   
“I think we can make this work, you know,” he remarked.   
“If The Doctor taught me one thing, it’s that we can make anything work.”


	9. Day Nine

_Mr John Smith_

_Progr_

Amy paused. She hadn't been working for one day and her fingers were already sore.

She didn't want to copy doctor’s notes, she wanted to write the new children’s book she’d gotten the idea for this morning.

Maybe she could, eventually.

After all, she had all the time in the world.


	10. Day Ten

“This one’s alright,” Amy said, pointing at a listing in the newspaper. “It’s affordable and within walking distance of both our jobs.” Rory looked over her shoulder.   
“One bedroom, one bathroom, probably full of teen gangs.”  
“It won’t be much different from when The Doctor lived with us.” They looked at each other and laughed.


	11. Day Eleven

“I don’t know anything!” Amy moaned, a thick book in front of her. Realising how little they knew 1920s American culture, she and Rory had taken a trip to the library. Several people turned and gave her a sharp look for her outburst. “Sorry,” she whispered. There always had to be silence in the library.


	12. Day Twelve

Amy and Rory looked around the dingy flat. It wasn’t the best of living conditions.   
“What do you think?” Amy whispered, being careful the landlord didn’t hear.   
“We’ve lived through worse. Just be glad we didn’t end up in the Great Depression.” They gave each other a look before approaching the owner.   
“We’ll take it.”


	13. Day Thirteen

Amy sighed, the AM radio droning in the background. She was bored. No wonder everyone around here had six children.

She imagined the story she’d thought of a few days ago. Children frolicking around England; not unlike her, Rory and Mels when they were young.

She found a pen and paper and began to write.


	14. Day Fourteen

Rory worked mindlessly, the repetitive sweeping noise his only company. He missed his job as a nurse – cleaning Mr Jones’ shop wasn't exactly his childhood dream. As soon as he bought Amy a typewriter he’d look at what he needed to do to become an orderly. Maybe, one day, he could even become a Doctor.


	15. Day Fifteen

“You know, reading is actually pretty relaxing. I should have done more of this in the TARDIS.” Amy was halfway through the latest Agatha Christie book.   
“We were practically living in a novel.” Rory sat next to her with his newspaper. 

Amy put down her book. “Do you ever wonder what he’s doing right now?”


	16. Day Sixteen

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming to church,” Rory whispered, the wooden pew hurting his back.  
“Do you want to be considered normal or not?” Amy smiled at the elderly woman who’d looked over at all the fuss. “Besides, the shops are closed today. We don’t have anything better to do.”


	17. Day Seventeen

“Surprise!” Rory cried, revealing the new typewriter.   
“Oh Rory, you didn’t have to!” Amy kissed him.   
“I know the 1920s haven’t exactly been as exciting as the TARDIS, but maybe this could help pass the time.”  
Amy looked down at the contraption.

If she couldn’t live the adventures, at least now she could write them.


	18. Day Eighteen

Amy was tired. She’d spent all day typing at work, and now she had to cook and do the washing. What she wouldn’t do for a local McDonalds.

Or even one of those alien restaurants the Doctor loved.

She began to cry. She missed that life, she missed her daughter, and she missed her Doctor.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_“They say,” Peter whispered dramatically, “that there are talking lizard people living underground.” The children gasped._

“How are you going?” Rory asked, bringing his wife a cup of tea.  
“This story is way beyond the imaginations of anyone in this time. I’m telling you, the people of 1925 are going to lap this stuff up.”


	20. Day Twenty

“Wow, that roast smells fantastic,” Rory said.  
“I can't believe people find this fun,” Amy looked over at him, tired and sweaty. “It only took, oh, five hours.”  
“Look at us, becoming a normal 20s couple.”  
“Except we grew up with our daughter and spent our honeymoon in all of time and space. So normal.”


	21. Day Twenty-One

“So, where are you from?” Amy’s colleague asked across the table. He and his wife had kindly invited them over for dinner.   
“A little village in England called Leadworth,” Rory replied.   
“Is it much different to New York?” the wife asked. Amy and Rory threw each other a sideways glance.   
“You wouldn’t believe the difference.”


	22. Day Twenty-Two

Amy looked down at the messy handwriting she was supposed to be copying. After two weeks she wanted to quit.

But that was always the way it had been. One minute she was a model, the next a journalist.

In this life, she couldn’t sit around waiting for that blue box to whisk her away.


	23. Day Twenty-Three

“We need to invite the neighbours over for dinner.” Amy announced.  
Rory looked up. “I thought you hated cooking”  
“Everyone knows everyone around here. Soon the neighbours will be gossiping about the weird couple on the second floor.”  
“Well, we kind of are.”  
“Which is exactly my point. Now be a good husband and ask?”


	24. Day Twenty-Four

Rory sat in the park, casually watching people go by before he was due to go to work. He observed the way they wandered about, happy with their simplistic lives – it was a big contrast to the complicated hustle and bustle of the 21st century.

1925 or 2013 – he wasn’t sure which one he preferred.


	25. Day Twenty-Five

“They were the most boring people ever,” Amy complained as she cleaned the dishes. “Why can’t there be someone interesting upstairs?”  
“Would you prefer the silence?” Rory asked as he dried a fork. “You’d forget the entire night.”  
“If that’s as close as we’re going to get to time travel, I’ll take it.” They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of something that came to me on a whim, but I've actually grown attached to it - it's made me remember how much I loved Amy and Rory. Originally it was intended to be a drabble, but I decided to challenge myself and turn it into 55 fiction. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew I was writing a sort of '55 fiction series'.
> 
> Why 1925? I have no idea. It made sense, I guess. Amy said in her note to the Doctor 'by the time you read this I'll be long dead', so I thought her dying at least 20 years before 2012 was about right. It had to be in the 20th century, because River gets her book published by Amy. Lastly, I didn't want to dump them during a war or the depression - that would be too complicated - so the 20s it was.
> 
> This sort of unintentionally became a sort of 'montage' - not unlike the one from _The Power of Three_ , although it kind of works for a story that would otherwise be pretty boring. I like the idea that the reader can fill in the gaps - eg I'm sure we all have different ideas on what the flat looks like.
> 
> Let me know if anything's culturally incorrect. I've done a bit of research to make sure I'm not way off the mark (eg making sure public libraries and tenements actually existed), but truthfully I'm not much of a modern historian.
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
